justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Shapes
''Note: This is subject to change at any time without warning. So please read the rules from time to time.'' Global Rules Rules that apply everywhere in the community. These rules are subject to change. ''The following rules will result in a warning upon violation or a block depending on the severity. Further violations will result into a block. * '''Follow FANDOM's Terms of Use.' These are the rules that apply to every wiki created on FANDOM. And such, they must be followed or risk being blocked across the FANDOM network. * Do not break the rules continuously. When you are instructed by a staff to follow the rules, heed the warning. Not following the instructions is a sign of stubbornness and will result in a block if you continue to break the rules. * Be civil, and don't display antisocial behavior. It is simple as it sounds; just be nice to others. ** Use common sense. Common sense is sound, practical judgment concerning everyday matters, or a basic ability to perceive, understand, and judge that is shared by nearly all people. ** Don't be toxic to other community members. A toxic user is someone who is unnecessarily hostile to others for no apparent reason. ** Don't be an obnoxious person. Being annoying in general is not allowed. If many users are annoyed with you, then you will receive a warning to change your behavior. * Do not edit other users' profiles. A user's own profile is rightfully theirs and only theirs. And as long as it doesn't contain inappropriate content, it is to be left alone. * Do not purposely start drama. After all, this place is a wiki, not a warzone. * Swearing is allowed, but don't go overboard. Basically, you can swear on this wiki, but only mildly. In other words, no excessive swearing. ** Despite the allowance of swearing, the use of racial and sexist slurs will not be tolerated. The reason is because it's against FANDOM's Terms of Use. ** Swears should not be mentioned in the quotes of this wiki and instead will be censored. Put "censored" in place of the word in question. * This is an English wiki. If you intend to speak in other languages, use a translator. ** If you intend to translate wiki pages in other languages, create a new wiki instead. ''The following rules will result in an immediate block upon violation. Further violations will result in a permablock. * '''Do not vandalize anything on the wiki.' Removing a large portion of content counts as vandalism. * No trolling. Trolling is the act of making a deliberately offensive or provocative online post with the aim of upsetting someone or eliciting an angry response from them. * Don't remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall. They serve as a reminder about what mistake you've made in the past, and that you should never do that kind of action ever again. * Don't invade personal privacy of another user. Some information concerning a user shouldn't be made public, since revealing that information will lead to discomfort and/or dangers. ''The following rules will result in an immediate permablock upon violation without warning. * '''Do not spam anywhere on the wiki. This includes copypastas in articles.' ** This does not include comment spam (random letters, usage of non-alphabetical symbols only, etc.), as they'll be deleted without warning. This may apply (as a warning or tempban or permaban) if the spam comments are severe. * Do not post or upload explicit content anywhere on the wiki. (Such as pornographic, violent or illegal material). ** In addition, account information displaying NSFW content is unacceptable. * Do not use sockpuppet accounts. Sockpuppeting is the usage or abuse of an alternate account to evade block or cause trouble. Said accounts should be reported immediately. * Do not impersonate anyone (wiki/FANDOM staff member or Berzerk Studio staff) in this wiki. * Do not shill or advertise. Note: Permablocks do not technically block the account forever, they are only blocked for one year. Content Rules Rules that apply to articles and content of the wiki. Should the content be questionable to the rules below, they will be deleted or reverted without warning. "Edit wars" will result into a warning to the account who violated the said warning. Excessive misuse of content will result into a warning or a ban, depending on the content that was added. * Do not add unnecessary content and fanart images to the gallery. The gallery is reserved for official content used for the wiki. Irrelevant images will be deleted. This is a very common mistake for newcomers and people who do not read the rules. ** Pictures uploaded to the wiki that is needed for article comments will be deleted as well. Please use an image uploading site (Imgur) instead. * Do not add information that would spoil the game for new players. If the said information is a spoiler, please put it on dropdown boxes. If said information would be a massive (content-wise) spoiler (such as New Game), put it under a spoiler tag. Depending on the quality, they'll either be deleted or moved to the spoiler dropdown. * Do not create pages, templates or categories without the consent of the admins or solely out of spam. It's best to ask them if they're okay with the new page, template or category that you want to create, for they may or may not be necessary. Users will be warned depending on the severity of the template/category and the template/category will be deleted regardless. ** If you are going to create a page that is solely related to fan material, use create a blog page or Discussions thread for one. * Do not add pages to categories that they do not belong to. For instance, only levels with correct criteria qualify as Boss Levels. * Do not attempt to change the terminology used on the wiki. For example, The Boss is referred by some fans as its fanon or non-canon name, "Blixer". The name is unofficial, and such, it shouldn't be used in articles. Do not rename them either, otherwise the user will be warned or reminded. * Avoid making the articles redundant. For example, Minor Characters already details about the boss of Barracuda, so there shouldn't be another page regarding that boss.